In Nomine Patris, Et Filli, Et Spiritus Sancti
by JakiMisery
Summary: Moira Bevin and Kailyn Ryannah McCarthy are your average twin sisters, living together, drinking together and trying to reach their dreams. But when Connor and Murphy MacManus appear in their lives, what will their lives become?
1. You're Finally Over What'sHisFace!

This story was co-written with my dear friend Shelby. The chapters in Ryley's POV were written by her, and Moira's POV was written by me.

IMPORTANT A/N: I'm debating on either separating the story into two, one in Ryley's P.O.V. and the other in Moira's P.O.V., or putting both P.O.V.'s in one chapter instead of separate like they are now. What do you think? Which way would the story be easier to read?

You're Finally Over What's-His-Face!

-Ryley's POV-

"She paints her fingers with a close precision; he starts to notice empty bottles of gin," I sang as I set up my little station at the kitchen table of the flat I shared with my twin sister, Moira. I put down some paper towel and nail polish remover with q-tips and my signature charcoal colored nail polish. "And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for. A lonely speaker in a conversation, her words are swimming through his ears again. There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for. Say what you meaannn, tell me I'm righttttt, and let the sta-" I was cut off by the door to the flat slamming open as I started painting my finger nails.

"I'm hooooommmmeeeeeeeeeee." Moira called as she burst in the door.

"Good, it's only—" I glanced at my cell phone. "10 pm. You're home early."

"Shut it," She teased lovingly. "So, you were singing. What gives? You haven't done that in about two months."

"Oh, come on Bev," I teased, using her nickname. "You, of all people, are smart enough to understand why I'm singing again." Bev's face was completely blank as she thought about the numerous reasons why I'd be singing at ten at night as she sat down and took off her high heels. My twin, Moira Bevin McCarthy, was a bartender at a strip club. As such, you can imagine she has to wear very tall heels and very slutty clothes… not that the clients complain much, but it's not our style. Suddenly her face brightened as she looked up at me, excited.

"You're finally over that dumbass asshole what's-his-face!" She cheered. "I'm so proud of you! Let's go out to celebrate!" She dragged me out of my chair as I was blowing on my nails to dry them. "I'll even do your hair and makeup. There's this new place I heard of that I've been dying to go to anyways. Please?" I smiled as I sighed.

"Sureeee. Let's go." Bev squealed with delight as she ran towards her room.

"You won't regret this, I promise!"


	2. You're Finally Over What'sHisFace! 2

You're Finally Over What's-His-Face!

-Moira's POV-

"I'm hooooommmmeeeeeeeeeee." I yelled, flinging the door open. Kailyn Ryannah "Ryley" McCarthy, my twin sister, was painting her nails at the kitchen table and didn't even glance up at the dent I surely made in the wall.

"Good, it's only—" Ryley glanced at her cell phone. "10 pm. You're home early."

"Shut it," I replied smiling. "So, you were singing. What gives? You haven't done that in about two months."

"Oh, come on Bev," she teased, using my nickname; it's short for Bevin, my middle name. "You, of all people, are smart enough to understand why I'm singing again." I'm sure my face was a blank slate as I sat down to take off my heels, thinking of all the reasons Ry would be singing. I'm a bartender at a strip club, so I have to wear tall heels and skimpy clothes to work; the customers like it, and I get great tips, but it's not really my style. I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl.

Suddenly I got excited. "You're finally over that dumbass asshole what's-his-face!" I hailed, throwing my arms in the air. "I'm so proud of you! Let's go out to celebrate!" I dragged her out of the chair. "I'll even do your hair and makeup. There's this new place I heard of that I've been dying to go to anyways. Please?"

Ryley smiled, sighing. "Sureeee. Let's go."

I shrieked gleefully and ran towards my room. "You won't regret this, I promise!"


	3. McGinty's? What the Hell Kind of a Name

McGinty's? What the Hell Kind of a Name is That For a Bar?

-Ryley's POV-

It took Moira about 45 minutes to get us both ready to go out. She was ready to go with a quick change of clothes and makeup, but apparently I needed a goddamned makeover. Suddenly I was in a black, schoolgirl style miniskirt that was a little too short for my tastes (I love my jeans!), a black cami with my push up bra, and a nice black button up ¾ sleeve top with 3 inch peeptoe heels. What can I say, when Bev wants to go out, she goes all out.

She washed my hair twice with conditioner too, dried it with the blow drier, and hand curled it. Thank god my hair's naturally curly so it can hold them. Some people curl their hair but you can tell it's fake because their curls fall throughout the day. I sat on the tub ledge as she towered above me, doing my makeup.

"There, all done." She smiled, admiring her handywork. "Now, grab your coat. We're going to McGinty's."

"What the hell kind of a name is that for a bar?" I asked, walking to the coat rack near the door. I slipped my ID and debit card into a small little clutch I had so I didn't have to lug around my purse.

"It's not a bar, it's a pub." Bev corrected. "Let's go!"

"This, is McGinty's?" I asked, looking at it from the outside. "It doesn't look like much. Moira, are you sure we're at the right place?" I asked.

"Dead sure, come on!" She whined, tugging on my wrist, forcing me to follow her. We entered the establishment, and my idea of the place suddenly changed. It was full of rowdy people, just like us, simply drinking and having a good time. Moira and I hung up our coats on the rack by the door and approached the bar. We saw two stools open in the center of the bar, and sat on them.

"W-w-w-what c-c-c-an I get for you ladies? Fuck! Ass!" The elderly bartender asked.

"Uh, two shots of Jameson, each, and a Guinness for us both." I answered. Once he turned, I looked at Moira. "What the fuck was that?" I whispered.

"He has Tourette's! I fucking love this place!" She squealed. "We are SO coming back here!" The bartender delivered our drinks, but before we could take them, the two men sitting beside us took interest and turned towards us.

"Well, never seen ya in 'ere before," The one with the lighter, spiky hair said. "I think I'd remember two cute girls like you bein' here." I gave Moira a warning glance, but she assured me that they might be okay. "My name's Connor, and this 'ere is my twin brother, Murphy."

"Nice to meet ya," He smiled, taking Moira's hand in his. He pressed it to his lips like a gentleman. "And you are?"

"Moira McCarthy, but I go by my middle name. Bevin, or Bev if you prefer." She said. "This is my twin, Kailyn Ryannah." Connor took my hand and did the same thing his brother did.

"I go by Ryley." I corrected. I looked at the shots, then at the brothers. I took two of them and handed them to the pair. "Thanks for the welcome, quite a place you've got here. Are you two regulars?" The four of us clinked glasses and took our shots, setting the empty glasses on the counter. Moira motioned for another round, and the old man went to get the liquor.

"We're 'ere just about every night," Murphy replied. "What brings ya in, Bevin?" Murphy walked up and put himself between mine and Bevin's barstools. Before I knew it, he and Bevin were in their own little world, having their own conversation about god knows what; it was too loud, and I couldn't tell what they were talking about.

"So, Connor," I said, taking my other shot and drinking some of my beer. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work at the meat packing plant," He replied, finishing his beer. "And yourself?"

"I'm a waitress right now, at the little diner near the Catholic church on Broughton street. My real dream is to be a singer." I took a cigarette from my clutch and went digging for my lighter. "Son of a bitch, where did I put that?" I asked myself. Soon, there was a light in front of my face, held by a tattooed hand. I looked up to see Connor smiling down at me, a cigarette between his lips. I smiled back, and lit my smoke with his fancy lighter. Who knows, maybe Moira dragging me here was a good idea. It's starting to seem that way to me.


	4. McGinty's? What the Hell Kind of a Name2

McGinty's? What the Hell Kind of a Name is That For a Bar?

-Moira's POV-

I stripped out of my "uniform" and threw on a dark pair of skinny jeans and a dark grey V-neck tee that revealed the tattoo on my collar. I slipped on my old, worn out black Chucks and ran to Ryley's closet to pick out her outfit, washed her hair in the sink, then told her to change while I removed my caked on makeup and washed my face; wearing an obscene amount of cosmetics goes with the job of working at a strip club. I reapplied my makeup, using a dark black eyeliner, some black mascara and a little bit of concealer to lighten the dark circles under my eyes, leaving it simple as I prefer to do.

I dried and hand curled Ryley's already wavy hair, then had her sit on the lip of the bath so I could do her makeup.

"There, all done." I smiled, reaching out to put a curl back in place. "Now, grab your coat. We're going to McGinty's." I instructed, putting my curly hair into a high ponytail, leaving my fringe swept to the right side of my face.

"What the hell kind of a name is that for a bar?" Ryley asked, walking to the coat rack near the door.

"It's not a bar, it's a pub." I corrected, putting my ID and cash in my back pocket and throwing on my coat. I shoved my cigarettes and chap-stick in my front pocket. "Let's go!"

"This, is McGinty's?" Ryley asked, looking at it from the outside. "It doesn't look like much. Moira, are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Dead sure, come on!" I urged, tugging on her wrist. We walked into the pub and I immediately knew I was right. It was full of boisterous people, drinking and laughing. I smiled and hung my coat up with Ryley's on the rack by the door, thinking about how these were our kind of people. We spotted a couple of stools open at the bar and sat down.

"W-w-w-what c-c-c-an I get for you ladies? Fuck! Ass!" I pressed my lips together and looked down at the bar top, trying not to giggle.

"Uh, two shots of Jameson, each, and a Guinness for us both." Ryley replied. Once he turned, she turned to me. "What the fuck was that?" She muttered.

"He has Tourette's! I fucking love this place!" I squealed. "We are SO coming back here!" The bartender put our drinks down on the bar in front of us, but two men sitting next to us turned to us before we could grab them.

"Well, never seen ya in 'ere before," The one with the lighter hair said. "I think I'd remember two cute girls like you bein' here." Ryley glanced at me in warning, but I waved her on; these guys seemed alright. "My name's Connor, and this 'ere is my twin brother, Murphy."

"Nice to meet ya," Murphy smiled, taking my hand and pressing it to his lips; I felt the need to swoon at the show of decorum. "And you are?"

"Moira McCarthy, but I go by my middle name. Bevin, or Bev if you prefer." I replied with a smile. "This is my twin, Kailyn Ryannah." Connor kissed Ryley's hand.

"I go by Ryley," she said. She picked up her shots and handed one to each of the guys. "Thanks for the welcome, quite a place you've got here. Are you two regulars?" Ryley and I grabbed our shots, bumping our glasses and downing them. We set them on the bar and I motioned for another round.

"We're 'ere just about every night," Murphy replied. "What brings ya in, Bevin?" Murphy walked around Connor and Ryley and put himself between my sister and I, leaning on the bar.

"Oh, just a little celebration," I grinned, taking a swig of my Guinness.

"Celebration? What are ya celebratin'?"

"The exit of…" I paused, making a small, half-assed attempt at remembering Ryley's ex's name. "What's-his-face," I finished, gesturing vaguely.

Murphy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "'What's-his-face'? You're celebratin' him leavin' and you don't even remember his name?"

I giggled. "Well, his name wasn't worth rememberin'," I shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and searching my pockets for my lighter. "Shite, where did I put that damn t'ing?" I cursed, cigarette hanging from my lips.

"Light?" Murphy asked, holding up his lighter, flame already lit.

I smiled and silently leaned forward to lite my cigarette. "T'anks," I said graciously, thinking about how glad I was that Ryley agreed to come out tonight.


	5. A Lady Never Walks Home Alone

A Lady Never Walks Home Alone

-Ryley's POV-

Hours came, and hours went as I sat at the bar, talking and laughing with Connor. With every sentence, I felt like I was getting closer and closer to this amazing, Irish gentleman. Finally, I glanced at my phone and saw that it was almost two in the morning.

"Oh dear," I sighed, taking a drag off my current cigarette as Connor lit another.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are ya alrigh'?"

"Yeah, but it's really late, and I've gotta get home. I work in the morning. Server, remember?" I teased. I went to nudge Moira that it was time to go, but she looked like she was having such a good time with Murphy, I didn't want to disturb her. I left money on the counter of the bar and hopped off my stool. "Well, Connor, it's been a pleasure. I'll have to come back and see you sometime soon." Connor's face became concerned.

"You're not gonna walk home alone, are ya?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Is that a problem?" I asked. His eyes grew wide and I gave him an inquisitive look. He also threw some cash onto the counter and hopped off his stool. "What're ya doin?"

"I'm walking you home. A lady never walks home alon', especially in the dark." He protested.

"I'm very capable of walking myself home, Connor," I protested back.

"Well, you're not going ta," He said. "Let's get our coats and go." I crossed my arms and pouted, but did as he said. As soon as I grabbed my peacoat, Connor took it from me and helped me put it on like a true gentleman.

"Thank you, I smiled.

"You're welcome," He grinned, making an opening with his arm for me to slide mine into his. We walked out of the bar and down the street, arms linked, towards mine and Moira's apartment. The walk was mostly silent, a large grin gracing Connor's face and a light smile and hopefully not obvious blush on mine. We made more small talk along the way, and before long, we were standing at the step of the apartment my twin and I shared.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee or something? It's kind of chilly out," I offered. He smiled, but shook his head no.

"Sorry, but I shoul' be getting back home myself," he answered. "But, if it's alrigh' with ya, I'd like to ask you to join me for a drink at the bar tomorrow night around 7?"

"I'd like that," I smiled. "Shall we consider it a date?" A bigger smile came upon Connor's face as I asked.

"Why don't we?" He said. I leaned in and kissed his cheek before putting my hand on the doorknob.

"Goodnight, Connor MacManus, it's been a wonderful evening," I smiled. I went to turn the knob, but suddenly Connor seized me by the waist and wrist and pulled me into a sweet, delicate kiss which I eagerly returned. Our lips parted a moment later but our faces lingered together.

"Goodnight, Kailyn McCarthy," He smiled at me. He slowly backed away until we were no longer touching, and walked into the night. I went into the apartment, went straight to my room, and plopped down on my bed, blushing like crazy. I think I just might have taken a liking to Connor MacManus. And I think he's taken a liking to me.


	6. A Lady Never Walks Home Alone 2

A Lady Never Walks Home Alone

-Moira's POV-

Hours passed as Murphy and I laughed and drank together; I felt like this was a man I could get close to, that I could trust. Then I felt like a sappy idiot, but that didn't change the fact that this Irishman made me feel things I hadn't felt in years.

I glanced at the clock and sighed, smoke blowing across the short distance from my mouth to Murphy's face.

"Somet'in' wrong?"

"Ryley's got to be at work early tomorro', she's probably gonna want t' leave soon," I replied, downing the shot I'd been toying with. I looked over to see Ryley walking out the door with Connor. "Then again, I apparently don't have t' go wit' 'er."

Murphy turned around and saw the two walking out the door, arm in arm. "Apparently not," he agreed, a small smile on his face. "You don' have t' be at work early in t' mornin'?"

I grinned and shook my head. "I'm a bartender; I don' have ta be at work 'til four in t' afternoon. What abou' you?"

"I 'ave to be at work pretty early; I work at the meat packing plant."

"Mmm," I nodded, sucking on my cigarette. "Well," I smirked, blowing more smoke at Murphy, "you should probably get home and get some sleep, shouldn't ya? Wouldn't want ya ta fall asleep on your feet."

Murphy smiled and nodded. "You should le' me walk ya home; don' want ya walking alone in t' dark."

"Tha' would be lovely." I reached over and grabbed my Guinness, downing the last bit. "Just let me grab my coat." I shoved my cigarettes back into my pocket and walked over to the coat rack, pulling my pea coat down and throwing it on. Murphy walked up next to me and pulled his own pea coat off the rack. "Nice coat."

Murphy smiled. "Isn' it?"

I laughed and looped my hand through Murphy's offered arm. The walk to mine and Ryley's apartment was filled with talk and laughter. By the time we got to my front door, I was very reluctant to let Murphy just walk away.

"I'd offer you some coffee, but you need your sleep," I teased, looking up at Murphy through my lashes.

"It is rather unfortunate, isn' it?" Murphy asked, stepping towards me.

I nodded and looked up at him, shifting closer to him, sighing when he touched my cheek. Murphy put his other hand on my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders as he kissed me; I flushed at the contact and pressed myself against him, opening my mouth when he licked my lower lip. He pushed me against the door and I slid my hands into his hair, sighing when he pulled away.

"You should stop by t' bar again tomorrow night when ya get off work," Murphy whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'll be there around eleven," I breathed, tilting my head closer to his. Murphy grinned and pressed his lips to mine again, leaving me breathless when he pulled away.

"Until tomorro', Moira," he muttered, pulling away slowly and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

I turned the doorknob and stumbled into the apartment, shutting the door and leaning against it, trying to catch my breath. I could still taste him on my lips, and I couldn't wait to see him again.


	7. The Royal Diner

The Royal Diner

-Ryley's POV-

I woke up to my alarm buzzing at 9 am, still smiling from the night before. I couldn't wait for seven, when I'd get to see Connor again. The thought of our kiss last night brought a new blush to my face as I took my shower to get ready for work. The little diner I worked at had no dress code, but I always did my best to look nice and professional. After my shower, I slipped into dark jeans and a polo shirt that I left slight unbuttoned. I pulled my long hair into a high ponytail and put on some simple makeup; concealer, mascara, and eyeliner. I slipped on some jewelry, my nonslip tennis shoes, and gathered my apron, purse, and keys.

I made myself some breakfast, and made Moira a lunch, leaving it in our fridge with a note on the appliance itself, telling her that I'd be meeting Connor at the bar around seven, and asking her to join us when she got off work. I left around 9:30 and began my walk to work.

The morning was beautiful, and a little on the chilly side. I pulled my jacket closer to my body as I walked, taking slower drags off my morning smoke. Everywhere I looked, people were hustling to get to work, and here I was, taking my sweet time to get there. I didn't have to be to work for another 45 minutes, and it was only a 30 minute walk normally. So what's the hurry?

Once I arrived at The Royal Diner, I used my key to unlock the doors and get inside. Naturally, our two man kitchen staff was getting everything ready for lunch, and the dishwasher had yet to show up. I set up the beverage station first, and while the tea was brewing, I set up the dining area, just waiting for my perverted boss, Derek to show up. Derek ALWAYS propositions me for sex, especially in front of the customers, but I always turn him down. I can't stand it, but this is all I can do until I become a singer.

Luckily for me, Derek didn't show up until my shift was half over, which was around 2 ish, so I only had to put up with him for three more hours. Three hours and then I'd leave, make myself look pretty, and go down to McGinty's for another night of fun with Connor. It was a slow day at the diner, so we sent the hostess home early and I took over her job once the second server came on. I was rolling my silverware when Derek approached me for about the hundredth time that day.

"Say, Ryley," He smirked, running his finger down my arm. "You're looking mighty fine today."

"Thank you, sir," I said monotonously, never making eye contact. God, I wish he'd just bug off.

"Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for a girl with tattoos?" He said. I continued to ignore him and roll my little heart out. At that moment, a customer walked in, and I was greatly relieved to be away from Derek and seating the elderly couple before me. God, guy's such a creep. I can't believe someone like him is my boss. I totally deserve better than this.

Shortly after, I was allowed to leave, and snuck out without Derek bothering me. I practically sprinted home to get showered and ready for my date with Connor. Date. Connor. Seven pm. I was as giddy as a school girl, just thinking about seeing him again. I really think I'm beginning to like him a lot. A lot a lot. And that's saying something for me.


	8. Clean House

Clean House

-Moira's POV-

I woke to the sounds of police sirens passing my window; looking at the clock I saw that it was almost ten. "Well, good t' know I can always count on da police t' be a good alarm clock," I muttered to myself, rolling out of bed and heading for the kitchen. I snatched Ryley's note off the fridge and yanked the door open, pulling out the clear container that held my lunch; potato salad. I pulled out the bread and cheese to make a sandwich to go with it, not caring that we were out of lunch meat; I just wanted the cheese on my sandwich anyways.

I dumped my dirty dishes in the sink and crinkled my nose at the smell coming from the trash, wondering when it was taken out last as I pulled the bag out. I jogged down the stairs on the fire escape and threw the trash into the open dumpster, waving to one of the downstairs neighbors when he stuck his head out of the window on my way back up.

Stepping back in through the window, I looked around at the apartment and decided I would put myself to good use and clean the place up. There were magazines and books starting to clutter up the living room, and the dishes were starting to pile up; the floor looked like it could use a good cleaning too, and I was sure Ryley hadn't changed her sheets for about a month. Come to think of it, neither had I.

I went over to the stereo and threw in a mix CD I made a few weeks ago then I walked into Ryley's room and pulled the sheets off of her bed and threw them into the living room, doing the same with mine. I danced into the bathroom to get clean sheets out of the linen closet and stopped when I realized that the bathroom had started to collect dust. Had it really been that long since I'd last cleaned? I shook my head and grabbed the sheets, throwing a set into my room before waltzing back into Ry's room and tossing the sheets on the bed, effortlessly pulling them onto the mattress; having been a hotel maid before, I was good at quick sheet changes.

After making mine and Ryley's beds, I threw the dirty sheets in the washer and then filled the kitchen sink up with hot soapy water and stared out the window as I scrubbed the dishes, thinking about my time with Murphy the night before.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

"What's that tattoo mean?" Murphy asked, pointing at my right collar bone.

"'Aequitas'? Well, I would hope you know what it means considering it's tattooed on your hand," I replied, smiling amusedly.

Murphy smiled and nodded his head. "I meant was what does it stand for? What was your reason for getting it?"

"Oh," I sighed, looking down at my drink. "I got it for my father a few years ago. You?"

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

I gasped and looked down at my thumb, watching the blood drip into the dish water. "Damn knife," I muttered, rinsing my finger off under the lukewarm tap water coming out of the faucet. I sighed, blowing my hair out of my face as I walked to the bathroom for a bandage, sucking on the cut. What was wrong with me? I was never this clumsy. I guess the feelings Murphy had provoked in me last night weren't the result of alcohol after all.

After I finished the dishes, being careful of the knives in the sink, I cleaned out the fridge and got rid of all the bad food, some of which had probably been in there for weeks, then I wiped down the counters, cleaned the dining room table, put all the books and magazines in the living room away and vacuumed the rug under the coffee table. I threw the sheets into the dryer when the machine beeped, then I scrubbed the whole bathroom down, throwing the towels and bathmats in the washer.

When I was finished, I looked around the apartment in satisfaction, nodding to myself; when I remembered Ryley's note, I decided to lay an outfit on her bed for her to wear tonight, then I put a short yet detailed note on top telling her how to do her hair and makeup. Ryley may be the girly twin, but I was the one that was really good at putting a look together.

I finished that and noticed that it was two o'clock, so I jumped in the shower to get ready for work. Once I finished drying off, I put on a pair of tight, dark blue skinny jeans and a black halter top that ended at the bottom of my ribs. I put on my 'cake face' and curled my hair before shoving my feet into my Converse and throwing my six inch heels into my purse, which I only had to put my shoes and cigarettes in when I was at work, and to carry my heels to and from work.

I threw on my coat and was about to walk out the door when I remembered that I had planned on changing at work, so I turned around and headed back to my room; I grabbed a black V-neck and shoved it in my purse then I went to the bathroom and grabbed my eyeliner, mascara and concealer, putting those in next to my shirt. I walked out the front door, turning back to lock it, then I shoved my keys in my pocket and started the half hour walk to work.


	9. No One Likes A Hard Workin' Irishman

No One Likes A Hard Workin' Irishman

-Ryley's POV-

When I got through the door to the apartment, I had to take a moment to stand in the doorway and make sure I was in the right place. The whole place was spotless, and I'm talking the kind of clean where you can eat off the floor it's so clean. I double checked the key in the lock to make sure this was, in fact, my apartment and not someone else's who just happened to leave their door open.

I threw my stuff on the table as I went to grab a glass of water. I paused at the counter, and looked back at the kitchen table. My shoes were strewn under a chair leg, and my purse was lying haphazardly across the tabletop. I felt bad for making the slightest mess in the extremely clean atmosphere, so I moved everything from the kitchen to my room without getting my water.

When I got into my room, there was an outfit along with a note lying gently on my freshly made bed. The fact that the bed was made was proof enough that Moira had been in my room—I rarely make it myself.

Ry,

I'm going to the bar anyways, Murphy asked me to join up after I got off work. Here's an outfit for you to wear for your date. Knock him dead, sweetie. See you tonight.

Bev.

PS: Make up and hair layouts are in the bathroom. HAVE FUN!

I crumpled the note and tossed it into the corner of my room as I looked at the outfit my sister had planned for me. On the bed were my favorite bootcut, darkwash jeans paired with my black, lace-up front halter top, peacoat, and the heels I had worn last night. I smiled at the thought of seeing Connor again, and then I remembered the kiss we shared last night. Maybe he'd kiss me again…

The idea of kissing Connor got me hot and bothered to a slight degree as I made my way to the shower. I turned the water to scalding hot as I stripped out of my work clothes. I set a towel on the counter and put a wash cloth in the stall, deciding tonight was a night to use my special occasion body wash. I let the water penetrate my skin and thoughts, soothing the aches and muscles from work today. I wanted to be totally relaxed for my date tonight.

I hopped out of the shower about ten minutes later, and followed the makeup and hair instructions left behind by Moira. I used the hairdryer with the diffuser attachment to give my hair body as well as helping it retain its natural wavy/curliness. I straightened my bangs, then pulled out the 36 color eyeshadow pallet, getting ready for my date. I ended up with a grey and black smoky eye look with light eyeliner and mascara. I checked the clock.

"Six pm," I said to myself. "Gotta leave in a half hour…" I slipped into the outfit on the bed, and paced back to the kitchen. I went looking through the cupboards and fridge for something to snack on while I waited to leave on my date. I settled for making myself scrambled eggs and toast, and made enough to leave a portion out for Moira too. I finished eating in silence, grabbed my purse, and headed for the bar, my heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

I stood outside McGinty's bar, looking at it from the outside in. I was ready for my date, but I was immensely nervous. I have no idea why, either. I normally don't get nervous at all. I took a deep breath and walked into the smoky atmosphere of the bar. I immediately spotted Connor as I started to take off my jacket, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he jogged over my way.

"You're 'ere," He smiled, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Well, I said I would come, didn't I?" I teased, kissing his cheek. He led me to the bar and pulled out my stool for me. "Why thank you, my good sir," I smiled. Connor ordered us each a drink and I saw him looking me over.

"You look, well, amazin'," He smiled. "How was your day at work?"

"Don't even get me started," I groaned, taking the shot the bartender set down. "If I have to hear one more proposition from my perverted boss, I swear-"

"Your boss propositions ya for sex?" Connor asked, clearly in disbelief. "Tha's just rude!"

"And disgusting, and wrong," I added, downing another shot. "The man needs a serious ass kicking." Connor took a large drink of his beer and lit a cigarette.

"I'll be glad ta do i' for ya," He smiled. I grinned, and leapt out of my chair to hug him.

"You're the best, Connor!" I squealed. I looked at his face, getting lost in his gorgeous eyes. For once, I saw a genuine look of happiness when looking into a man's eyes. I was taken aback by it, and soon found our lips inching closer and closer until they were pressed together in a gentle kiss. When we parted, I sat myself on his lap, and I thought I heard him sigh in content. "It's hard to believe a guy like you doesn't have a lady back home waiting on him."

"Ah, no one wants a hard workin' Irishman," Connor said. "Girls in this town only wan' money and material thin's."

"Not all of them," I smiled up at him, earning myself a peck on the forehead. "You just gotta look for the right ones." He held me in his arms, and I caught him glancing at my visible tattoos. "Like what ya see, Mr. MacManus?" He held up my hand to look at the cluster of stars I had tattooed on my left hand, right in the crook of my thumb. He turned my wrist over, and saw the word "forgiven" tattooed in black with purple star decal. Then he traced the heart I had on the inside of my right arm, and ran his thumb over the phrase beside it, and I saw him read every word; 'Follow me, I'll follow you'.

"What's this?" He asked, spying my "Veritas" tattoo on my left collar bone. "Ya tryin to mimic me?"

"No, I got this along with Moira. We got matching tattoos, and hers says Aequitas. They're in honor of our dad."

"In honor of?" Connor asked. "What happened to him?"

"I don't want to talk about it, that's a very touchy subject for me." I responded. Connor held me tighter in his arms.

"I understand," He whispered, laying his chin on my shoulder. "I won't ask until you're ready to tell me." I took another shot, got up, and dragged Connor off his stool.

"Let's take a little stroll. Moira will be here by the time we finish, and then we'll have a good time with her and Murphy," I begged. "Please?" Connor smiled as he grabbed our coats.

"How coul' I say no to a pretty face like that?" I slipped on my coat and linked my arm with his, happily leaving the bar to return only when Moira was here so things could be made more interesting and hilarious to witness.


	10. Plan B

Plan B

-Moira's POV-

"Hi, Seamus," I said, waving to the bouncer outside the front of the club. "Ya haven't been around in a while. How's life been treatin' ya?"

"Oh, very well, Bevin; my wife had the baby a couple weeks ago. We 'ave a beautiful little girl."

"Dat's wonderful," I exclaimed. "Congratulations! What did ya name 'er?"

"Deidra," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's a pretty name for such a beautiful baby girl."

"You 'aven't even seen her," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ahh, your wife is gorgeous, and you're not so bad yerself; there's no way she isn't t'e most beautiful baby girl in da world," I replied, smiling. "Yer gonna hav'ta beat t'e boys off wit' a stick when she grows up."

Seamus laughed and shook his head again. "Go inside before you get inta trouble for bein' late."

I laughed and nodded. "You 'ave yourself a good night, Seamus."

"You as well, Bevin."

I waved and pulled the door open, walking into the darkly lit club. I went behind the bar and put my purse on the designated shelf under the countertop, pulling off my converse and grabbing my heels. I slipped them on and buckled them, standing up and throwing my coat on the rack at the end of the bar. I grabbed a rag out of the bleach water bucket and wrung it out before wiping the bar down. I went into the back and grabbed a crate of beer glasses, then I laid down a hand towel and stacked them next to the beer tap.

I finished up my prep duties, then stood behind the bar and waited for the first customer, waving to the girls as they walked in.

Six hours, numerous booze spills, and I-lost-count-because-there-were-so-many leers later, the club was empty, so I grabbed my bag and headed for the dressing area in the back of the club, snagging the face soap I had previously left at one of the girls' stations.

I turned on the faucet, wetting a clean rag I had put there earlier and applying a liberal amount of soap, rubbing the rag together to lather it up. I washed my face, careful not to get any soap in my hair, and rinsed the suds off my face, lightly scrubbing at my eye shadow.

After applying new eyeliner, mascara and concealer, I pulled my black V-neck out of my purse and pulled off my halter top; some of the girls cat-called, and I quickly pulled on my shirt, laughing. I yanked off my heels and slipped my converse back on, shoving my top and makeup in my bag.

"Bye, girls," I called, getting various responses as I walked back into the front of the club. I threw on my coat and flung my bag over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

"Have a nice night, Seamus; hope all's well wit' the baby," I said, waving over my shoulder.

"You too, Bev, and t'ank you for your well wishes."

I smiled and continued on my way.

After a few minutes, I started thinking about Murphy; then I noticed that I was getting more and more nervous the closer I got to the bar.

When I first saw the bar, I tripped over my own feet. "Damn!" This was not like me; I'd never gotten clumsy because of a guy. Nervous, sure. But clumsy?

I sighed and stopped in front of the door, taking a few deep breaths, then I pushed the door open and walked into the bar, scanning for Murphy as I hung my bag and coat up. I spotted him at the bar and smiled when he spotted me walking towards him.

"Ya made it," he said, a small smile on his face.

"Of course; I'm even a bit earlier den I expected," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck when he leaned in for a quick kiss.

Murphy stepped back and pulled me toward the bar. "Do ya want a pint?"

"That'd be lovely," I grinned. Watching him as he ordered my Guinness, I remembered the kiss we had shared the night before, flushing as the feelings came rushing back. "A shot of Jameson 's well," I requested, leaning on the bar next to Murphy.

"Bad day?" He asked, concern in his eyes as he handed me my beer.

"No worse t'an usual," I shrugged, nicking my shot off the bar as soon as it was set down. "Let's grab a booth," I proposed, pointing at an empty one in a back corner of the bar.

Murphy smiled as I downed my shot, taking my hand once the shot glass was back on the bar and drawing me to the booth. I slid in, back to the wall, tugging Murphy into the booth with me. Pulling him closer, I put my legs across his lap and leaned on his shoulder.

"What's so bad about your job tha' a sho' is the first t'ing you drink?" Murphy asked, resting his arm over my legs.

"I work at a strip club called Plan B, so I 'ave to wear slightly revealing clothing, so t'e men dat come in usually give me perverted looks. It doesn' really bother me; I knew what the job entailed when I took it, and I get really good tips all de time."

Murphy nodded and took a drink of his beer. "Do the men ever make passes at ya?"

"Sometimes," I shrugged, "but mos'ly I jus' ge' looks; de t'ing dat bothers me most is tha' I always leave covered in alcohol 'cause the men always spill they're drinks. It splashes on t'e bar and splatters all over me."

"I was woderin' why ya smelt li'e whiskey," he laughed. "I'm rather enjoyin' it."

I giggled and took a swig of my pint. I set my glass down and looked back at Murphy, who was staring at my hair, twirling the black curls around his fingers. "What're ya thinkin' about?" I asked.

Murphy took a breath, then held it for a moment. "I love your hair," he murmured. "I don' know why, it jus'… catches my attention." He looked at me with an intensity that caught me by surprise. I looked right back at him, wondering at how lucky I was to have met him.


	11. I Never

I Never…

-Ryley's POV-

Connor and I walked hand in hand through the dark, chilly night, and I was unsure of where he was leading me to. Pretty soon we were at a bridge that overlooked the Charles River Basin. The sight was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. I gasped and smiled widely at the sight before me. Never had I seen such a serene outlook on our dirty little section of Boston. Connor wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head onto my shoulder.

"D' ya like it?" He asked.

"Do I ever," I smiled. "It's simply amazing. Beautiful. Bellissima." Connor's face lit up with great surprise.

"Ya speak Italian?" He asked.

"More than just that," I led on. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and saw that sweet sparkle I'd come to adore. Something in me snapped, and I forced my lips onto his. Pretty soon we were in a whirlwind make out session and I could feel a little protrudance in his pants. I pulled away and caught my breath. "Maybe we should get back to the bar," I suggested. He had a sad, yet seductive sparkle to his eyes.

"Alrigh'," He agreed, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. The walk to the bar was quiet, but the smiles gracing our faces every time we locked eyes could light up the dark streets we were walking down. Soon the door to the bar was in front of us and Connor opened it to allow me to walk in. Once inside, he took off my coat, hung both his and ours up, and gave me a quick little peck on the cheek. I heard a loud throat clearing and turned to see Moira waving at us before she crossed her arms over her chest. As we approached she gave me the all too familiar 'What were YOU two doing?' look like she always did. A blush crept onto my cheeks and a light smile followed.

"Well, it's good ta see ya again, Ryley," Murphy teased as Connor and I slid into the booth.

"You too, Murph." I smiled. Connor slid his arm around my shoulders as we settled into the booth.

"Ry, why are ya blushin?" Moira asked, a smirk playing upon her lips. I had no idea my cheeks were a bright shade of pink until she said something, and then I felt them begin to burn up. My shoulders went up in an automatic defensive position.

"I…It's cold out, even for spring! Why are YOURS so red?" I retaliated. Moira gave me a startled look.

"He was playin' wit my hair!" She defended. I watched Connor and Murphy exchange amused glances as the table grew awkwardly quiet. I all but leapt out of my seat.

"I need a beer—Who wants a beer? Anyone want a beer? I need a beer," I said, ranting as walking away. Moira hopped off of Murphy's lap and followed me towards the bar top.

"I'll help you carry 'em," She said. "I wan' another sho'. Connor? Murph? Wan' another? I'm getting' sho's." I ordered four beers and was leaning up against the counter, waiting for the drinks when she asked for eight shots of Jameson. "Soooo… wha' did you two ge' up to?" She asked, smirking at me. The blush returned, full vengeance.

"Well, we went for a walk, and he showed me the most beautiful spot in this city that I've ever seen." I responded.

"More beau'iful than tha' time we saw the nake', passed out stripper in the alley with the gian' sausage hanging ou' his pants?" Moira teased. I smirked, remembering that morning fondly. One of the rare days off we had together.

"Bev, of course it was. It was a natural beauty. Not like finding a short, Hispanic stripped who actually has a decent sized piece of man meat." I retorted. "Then, we kissed, and walked back here hand in hand."

"I think you're fallin' for 'im," Bev smiled.

"Oh, and like you're not falling for Murphy?" I smirked. She instantly became quiet. "Sooooo…. Wha' did you two ge' up to?" I asked, mimicking her.

"We were jus' talkin' and then he star'ed playin' wit' my hair and t'en we shared this... intense look. And he sai' he luvs my hair because it catches his attention." I watched her smile lightly and start to play with her own hair as she remembered his touch. The bartender was finally done with our order and put it on a tray we carried back to the booth. I slid in next to Connor and took our beers off the tray. I then grabbed our shots, Moira grabbed the drinks for her and Murphy, and tossed the tray on the floor.

"So….." Connor said. Murphy shrugged, and I took a sip of the foam on the top of my beer.

"I'm gonna sound like a bitch here, but we're gonna play 'I never' so we can get to know each other better. Drink when you've done what the person says they've never done. Got it?" I instructed. "Moira, you start." She just gave me a blank look.

"Uh… I never star'ed singin' in public and had an audience crowd aroun' me." She said, smirking at me evilly. I gave her a glare as I took a swig of my beer. Murphy looked at me in surprise and Connor gave me a puzzled look. I sighed heavily and began to twiddle my thumbs.

"I… uh… I'm musically gifted, I guess you could say. I like singing, and one day Bev and I were walking through this cute little square in downtown, and there was a song playing from a car stuck in traffic. I started singing along, and soon a crowd formed around me cuz they liked how I sang." I confessed. "Connor, your turn." Connor thought for a long, hard minute.

"I never," He began, smiling widely. "I never locked myself ou' of my 'ouse in not'in but a towel." Murphy got an all too angry look on his face, I shook my head, grinning, and Moira gave Murphy an 'Oh really? This ought to be good' look. Murphy pointed a finger at Connor.

"If yer gonna tell tha' story, ya have ta tell i' right!" Murphy exclaimed. "Ya tricked me inta goin' out there in jus' a towel!"

"He still put it in the form of 'I never', Murphy. You gotta take a drink." I smirked. He gave me a 'What the hell?' look as Moira pushed his beer towards him. "Okay, my turn…" I sat for a minute, thinking about what it is I could pin on Moira. "I never went out a fire escape naked, while drunk, to scream to the world, 'I am woman, hear me bitch!'." Moira simply scratched the back of her head, grabbed her shot, and turned away from everyone. She took the shot, and set the glass on the table like nothing had happened. We all looked at her, expecting an explanation of the story, and she sat there quietly. After a few minutes, she blew up.

"What? A girl can' drink? Murph, take yer turn." She said, clearly defending herself.

"Okay, I go' the perrrfeeecccttt one too," He smirked. "I never hi' on a drag queen, took 'er to the bathroom to fuck 'er, only ta find ou' she had the wrong gender." Connor got a look of pure terror on his face, and Moira and I burst out in a fit of rather large giggles. Moira set her hand on Connor's, and patted it a few times.

"It's okay, I've done ta same t'ing," She smirked. "Only, I knew he had a dick!" Connor took both of his shots.

"I don' want ta talk abou' it." He stated quietly. I snuggled up into him, and he held me tight. At this point, I had finished my beer, and both my shots, and simply began to observe. The bar was full tonight, people coming, going, then coming back again. There were groups of old friends sitting at the bar top, laughing and smiling, then there were couples just getting to know each other like we were. I focused my attention back to our booth, and everyone was talking. Connor had me in his arms and Moira was situated back in Murphy's lap and they were all talking and laughing about lord knows what. I just smiled, closed my eyes, and nuzzled myself further into Connor's chest, welcoming the sleep that was approaching.


	12. I Never 2

I Never…

-Moira's POV-

Murphy's stare unnerved me, so I turned and took another swig of my beer, spotting Ryley and Connor near the door. I set my beer down and cleared my throat, waving them over when Ry looked over. I crossed my arms and smirked, making Ryley blush.

"Well, it's good ta see ya again, Ryley," Murphy said, smirking as they sat down.

"You too, Murph," she replied, smiling as Connor put his arm around her.

I cocked my head as I looked at her, smirk still firmly on my lips. "Ry, why are ya blushin'?"

She blushed more and shrugged defensively. "I… It's cold out, even for spring! Why are YOURS so red?"

I blinked, slightly alarmed; I hadn't even noticed. "He was playin' wit' my hair!" I blurted. Murphy and Connor looked amused and the table became uncomfortably silent. Ryley practically jumped out of her seat.

"I need a beer—Who wants a beer? Anyone want a beer? I need a beer," she rambled, walking towards the bar.

"I'll help you carry 'em," I offered, vaulting out of Murphy's lap. "I wan' another sho'. Connor? Murph? Wan' another? I'm getting' sho's." I leaned against the bar next to Ryley as she ordered four beers and I asked for eight shots of Jameson. "Soooo… wha' did you two ge' up to?" I smirked and she blushed again.

"Well, we went for a walk, and he showed me the most beautiful spot in this city that I've ever seen," she gushed, smiling.

"More beau'iful than tha' time we saw the nake', passed out stripper in the alley with the gian' sausage hanging ou' his pants?" I laughed, remembering we'd had the day off and were wandering the city when we noticed him.

"Bev, of course it was. It was a natural beauty. Not like finding a short, Hispanic stripped who actually has a decent sized piece of man meat," she countered. "Then, we kissed, and walked back here hand in hand."

"I think you're fallin' for 'im," I grinned.

"Oh, and like you're not falling for Murphy?" she smirked. I closed my mouth and twiddled my thumbs. "Sooooo…. Wha' did you two ge' up to?" she teased, imitating me.

"We were jus' talkin' and then he star'ed playin' wit' my hair and t'en we shared this... intense look. And he sai' he luvs my hair because it catches his attention." My concentration wavered and I started twisting my hair between my fingers, remembering how Murphy did the same.

The bartender put our drinks on a tray, snapping me back to the present moment, and I helped Ryley carry it back to the table. We sat back down and Ryley grabbed her and Connor's drinks and I grabbed Murphy's and mine, then I chucked the tray onto the floor; someone would spot it and pick it up later.

"So…" Connor said. Murphy shrugged and scratched the back of his head; Ryley took a sip of her beer. I twiddled my thumbs and glanced around the bar.

"I'm gonna sound like a bitch here, but we're gonna play 'I never' so we can get to know each other better. Drink when you've done what the person says they've never done. Got it?" Ryley ordered. "Moira, you start." I stared at her vacantly.

"Uh… I never star'ed singin' in public and had an audience crowd aroun' me," I smirked, knowing it would bother her. Murphy looked surprised and Connor looked shocked. Ryley started playing with her hands.

"I… uh… I'm musically gifted, I guess you could say. I like singing, and one day Bev and I were walking through this cute little square in downtown, and there was a song playing from a car stuck in traffic. I started singing along, and soon a crowd formed around me cuz they liked how I sang," she revealed. "Connor, your turn." Connor thought for a minute.

"I never," he said, a huge grin on his face. "I never locked myself ou' of my 'ouse in not'in but a towel." Murphy glared at Connor, and I looked at him, wondering how he managed that. Ryley shook her head, smiling as Murphy pointed at Connor.

"If yer gonna tell tha' story, ya have ta tell i' right!" Murphy snapped. "Ya tricked me inta goin' out there in jus' a towel!"

"He still put it in the form of 'I never', Murphy. You gotta take a drink," Ryley smirked. He looked at her like 'What the hell?' as I pushed his beer in front of him.

"Okay my turn…" Ryley started. She stared off for a second, probably trying to think of dirt that she had on me. "I never went out a fire escape naked, while drunk, to scream to the world, 'I am woman, hear me bitch!'." I scratched the back of my head and snagged a shot, turning away and downing it. I turned back to the table and set the glass back down innocently. Murphy and Connor gawked at me, waiting for the story and Ryley just stared at me.

I couldn't take it anymore. "What? A girl can' drink? Murph, take yer turn," I shouted defensively.

"Okay, I go' the perrrfeeecccttt one too," he smirked. "I never hi' on a drag queen, took 'er to the bathroom to fuck 'er, only ta find ou' she had the wrong gender." Connor's jaw dropped in horror; Ryley and I started sniggering. I patted his hand comfortingly.

"It's okay, I've done t'e same t'ing," I smirked. "Only I knew he had a dick!" Connor snatched his hand back and downed his shots.

"I don' want ta talk abou' it," he muttered. Ryley curled up to his side and he wrapped his arms around her. Ryley looked around the bar before closing her eyes, falling asleep on Connor.


	13. Punch Drunk

Punch Drunk

-Moira's POV-

"So, Murphy, how exactly did Connor trick you into locking yerself ou'side in only a towel?" I took a swig of my Guinness and leered at him over the rim of my glass. Connor laughed at Murphy, though he was careful not to wake Ryley.

Murphy blushed and scowled. "I don' wanna talk abou' it."

"Oh, but I do; any story t'at features you in only a towel int'rests me, Murph," I replied, winking when he looked at me in shock. "So, Connor, tha' drag queen; wha' was his, I mean, _her_ name?" Connor blushed and sulked as Murphy cracked up.

"Wha' abou' you, li'l lass? Why were ya yellin' naked on yer fire escape?" Connor retorted.

I felt my face flush as I shrugged. "I was drunk; I can' be held liable for me actions," I responded, downing my other shot.

"Feel li'e givin' a repeat performance ten?" Murphy asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I giggled. "Maybe some ot'er time, when we're in private," I teased.

Ryley groaned in her sleep and I looked at her funny when I noticed her face was all scrunched up.

"Should I wake 'er?" Connor asked, a slightly scared look on his face.

"Nah, she's been workin' a lo' lately, she coul' use t'e sleep."

"Should we take 'er home?" Murphy asked, watching her twitch.

I rolled my eyes and blew the hair out of my face. "Probably; she'll end up twi'ching 'erself onto t'e floor if we don'," I grumbled. I snagged both of Murphy's shots, downing them at the same time; both men just stared at me. "Wha'? T'e two o' ye don' have to live wit' 'er." Murphy shrugged as I climbed out of the booth. "I'll get 'er coat."

I walked to the coat rack, Murphy following me; I pulled down my coat and shoved my arms through it. I grabbed my purse and pulled it onto my shoulder and threw Ryley's coat over my arm. Murphy grabbed his and Connor's coats and we walked back to the table.

I set Ryley's coat on the table and grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs so her feet were on the floor under the table. I gestured for Connor to sit her up and I pulled the coat over her shoulders, buttoning two of the middle buttons. Connor yanked on his coat and turned, putting his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm under her knees.

"And jus' how do ya plan on gettin' out o' t'e booth li'e tha'?" I asked, looking at him oddly.

Connor just lifted her knees slightly and slid his leg under her and hooked it on the outside edge of the seat, using his leg to both support Ryley and pull himself out of the booth. He straightened up, Ryley securely in his arms, and grinned at me.

"Very smooth, Connor; too bad Ryley wasn't awake t' see it," I laughed. "Come on, boys, le's go." The brothers and I left the bar, Murphy's arm around my shoulders and Connor walking behind us with Ryley.

About a block away from the flat, Ryley jerked awake. "Where the hell are my teeth?"

Everybody stopped and I snorted, spinning around and covering her eyes with my hand. "Yer fine, Ry, go back t' sleep." I felt her close her eyes as she sighed and fell back asleep.

"Wha' t' hell was tha'?" Connor muttered.

"She has weird nightmares sometimes. Don' worry 'bout it." I turned and kept walking. Murphy shrugged at Connor and they started following me again.

When we got to the flat, I unlocked the door and the guys followed me in; Connor caught his foot on the end of the living room rug and lurched forward, but caught himself. Unfortunately the feeling of falling jolted Ryley awake again; I noticed the panicked look in her eyes, but didn't have time to do anything before she punched Connor in the face. I slapped my hand to my mouth as Ryley fell to the floor, landing on her feet, then bolted to her room, a look of horror on her face as she slammed and locked the door. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it and I doubled over with laughter, arms wrapped around my stomach.

"What'd I do?" Connor asked, holding his hand over his eye.

I stood up to explain, but I giggled when I opened my mouth. "She was havin' a bad dream. She woke up when ya fell and-" I giggled again. "Well, she jus' did wha' came naturally. Don' worry, it wasn' personal."

"But she ran off!"

"She feels bad. Jus' come by tomorro' mornin', she won' be so embarrassed about it and she'll apologize."

Connor shrugged. "Alrigh'. Just let 'er know I'll be by so she doesn' hit me again."

I smirked. "I will."

Connor gestured that he would wait in the hall while Murphy and I said goodnight.

"Does she do tha' a lo'?" Murphy asked once Connor shut the door.

I shrugged a shoulder and nodded. "I've 'ad my fair share of black eyes and split lips because of her bizarre dreams."

He nodded like he figured as much and moved to stand in front of me. "Well, I really don' want ta, but I have ta say goodnight now."

I smiled. "Maybe ya should come over wit' Connor in da mornin', see me durin' t'e day for once."

Murphy grinned. "I'll do tha'," he said, brushing the hair out of my face before leaning down and brushing his lips against mine. I tilted my chin up and we locked lips, my arms going around his back; he put a hand in my hair and used the other one to pull me closer, pushing it against my lower back. I opened my mouth when he licked my lower lip and he ran his tongue over the back of my teeth, causing me to shudder and melt into him. He pulled away, only to lean back in for a few light kisses. I sighed when he leaned his forehead against mine. "I don' wanna go," he whispered, looking into my eyes.

"I don' want you t' go," I confessed, looking at him through my lashes, a light blush on my cheeks. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his nose against mine before pressing a chaste kiss on my lips and wrapping an arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders and pulling me to his chest. He set his chin on top of my head as I leaned against him. I sighed again when he pulled back.

"Good night, Murphy," I murmured, head down. Murphy used a finger to tilt my head and kissed me again.

"No poutin'," he teased, eyes twinkling, "I'll see ya in t'e mornin'."

"I'll make breakfast," I smiled.

"Lookin' forward to it. Good night, Moira; pleasant dreams." I cocked my head to the side and waved, my arm dropping when he shut the door.

A few minutes later I was still staring at the door, thinking about Murphy when I realized something.

"Fuck."


	14. Punch Drunk 2

Punch Drunk

-Ryley's POV-

I wasn't surprised that the minute I snuggled into Connor that I'd fall asleep. But soon I found myself trapped in a horrible nightmare about teeth. Yes, I said teeth. It was like I had an inside look into my mouth. Suddenly they were all cracking into millions of shards, and when I'd watch my tongue roll over them, the pieces would fall out and the mouth would spit them out in a painful, bloody mess. I'd watch a hand scrape the pieces off the tongue, but I could feel the pain in real time.

In no time, all my teeth were either gone, or small brown and black spots. And it hurt like a bitch so bad I wouldn't open my mouth. Soon I found myself walking into an oral surgeon's office and he laid me back in his consult chair. He kept asking me to open my mouth but I refused. Instead, he jabbed me with a needle full of a sedative. I jumped at the sudden prick but began to feel myself relax. Soon I was in a chair, and they were taking x-rays of my bloody broken mouth. Next I was in a chair, and there was a drill coming at me. The minute the drill made contact with my mouth I jolted awake.

"Where the hell are my teeth?" I asked, looking up at Connor. Suddenly Moira was in my view.

"Yer fine, Ry." She said softly. "Go back t' sleep." I sighed, taking a deep breath, nuzzling back into the warm body carrying me home. Soon, I was in a different dream. It was something I could relate to the zombie apocalypse, but with rapists. All fronted by my boss, Derek. I was armed with nothing more than a small pistol, and I began to run from the small crowd of attackers. Soon, I was lost within an unfamiliar place and came to a dead end. I began to shoot at the attackers, not missing a one. I watched the bodies drop one by one until I ran out of bullets. Soon they were coming at me full on, and I was taking them out in hand to hand combat, but I made one fatal flaw: I didn't watch my back. One of the attackers jumped on me and I felt myself jolt forward. I instinctively punched out at my attacker, unaware that I had woken up. I watched in horror as my fist collided with Connor's eye.

His arms fell out from under me as he went to grab his face and I landed on my feet. I could feel the tears coming. I did something unthinkable. I just punched the guy I like in the face. I ran away in horror and locked myself in my room. I threw myself onto my bed and just let the tears fall. I couldn't be more embarrassed or ashamed of myself than I was just now.


End file.
